The life of Adam Seville Backstory
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: This is the life of me Adam Seville this was before i met the chipmunks R


_**This is my life **_

My names Adam Seville but no knows of my past it starts one stormy night .

**It was a stormy night in California I was only a baby back then my parents were Thomas and Clare never knew there last names . " Son your growing up fast and some time me and your mother will have to take our leave to a bigger community where we are needed you will have to find your own food and survive on your own but only when your old enough" said Tom . **

" **your Dad's right only when your old enough" added Clare . And with that time passed on **

_**3 years later **_

**I was old enough to walk climb trees and find acorns and store them for the winter I was 7 years old then my parents soon took there leave and so I was left all alone to fend for myself so once I gathered enough acorns it was up to me to get them back up to my tree lucky me though I had some help from neighboring forest animals mostly other chipmunks who helped me get my food stored for the winter " Thanks guys" I said . They only replied in chirps but one was able speak in English lucky me huh? " Your welcome" said a female . **

" **Uh just who are you" I asked . " I'm Known as Charlene Charlene the chipette I wanna be a superstar one day surely you've heard of Alvin and the chipmunks" she asked . I gave her a confused look I didn't know a band by that name . " Oh that's right well anyway there's only Alvin Simon and Theodore do you know them at least" she asked again getting impation . " Uh sorry I don't know them" I said again . Soon she walked away and with that I was able to store the rest of the acorns for the winter . But that was gonna change tonight . **

**That very night **

**That night it wasn't looking good only this time this night was like any other so much lightening on the west coast of course where I was I was known for hearing about forest fires so it could happen . And boy was I right lightening strikes started to happen left and right one nearly hit my tree so close that I was about to make a bolt for nearest drainage pipe the next strike set my tree on fire so I made a bolt for the ground where I saw a drainage pipe leading somewhere I didn't care where so I ran inside and sure enough **

**I saw a light just up above me and sure enough I found this a house that I was right under . I crawled through the opening and I was in the basement of some house I had to hide some how . I did I found something to clean myself off with . I found what appeared to be a rag . That's when I heard some familiar voices that this charlene told me about just not long ago .**

" _**there's no way that simon or theo can find me here i'm soo good NO one can get speedy seville" said a voice . **_**" now I wonder who that could be" I said to myself quietly . **

**The one in red must have heard me and went over to check out what that voice . _" Alright who ever you are come on out i'm not gonna hurt ya" said the voice again . _That time I heard it it had to be the lead singer known as Alvin . Who else could it be. " _Alright just who are you" I asked . " YOU never heard of me? I'm Alvin Seville the awsomest chipmunk in the world right next to Micheal Jackson" gloated Alvin . " huh? Sorry don't know that person" I said calmly . " Well lets get you to the kitchen and get you cleaned up" said Alvin . Though I could make a run for it I gotta to admit the guy was nice taking his hand he led me from the basement and to the kitchen where I saw two other chipmunks . " Uh Alvin who are those two" I asked _**

" _**Those are Simon and Theodore" introduced Alvin . " Hello you must be tired hungry and looking for a place to stay like Alvin said as i'm sure you've met him we were playing a game of hide an seek but I think we have time to get you cleaned up and get some food in you" said Simon. " Uh alright does anyone else live here" I asked . " Only us and Dave" said Theodore . "**_

_**wonder how this Dave character would take to raising four chipmunks" I said . " don't know lets find out" said Alvin with a smug look. Soon Dave walked in and found Alvin Simon Theodore and Me in the kitchen . " I'm sorry but who are you" asked Dave . " uh I'm Adam" I said . " Hi I'm Dave I'm sure you've met my boys here how did you get here" asked Dave . " well I crawled through a drainage pipe leading from the forest to here" I said . **_

" _**Do you have any parents" asked Theodore . " No they left I didn't even knew them soon as I was old enough they up and left me to fend for myself till tonight" I said . And with that I was properly cleaned up and had some chicken soup I felt a lot better . " well we don't have any more beds so I guess you can sleep on the armrest of the chair that alright with you" asked Dave . " uh yea fine with me" I replied . While sleeping I was humming to the tune of Breaking Benjamin Blow me away ft. Valora It was a great song to listen to though I didn't have any MP3 players Alvin loaned me one of his old ones that still works . **_

And that's how I met the guys later on I went to meet the girls and my relationship with Brittany could be stronger . Still I have quite the interesting music career thanks to my brothers and even my sisters of course thanks to them where ever my parents are I hope that I'm living a happy life


End file.
